It was a Tuesday
by WinterGlass
Summary: ...And just when you thought the Beyblade crew plus mariah was safe, comes a whole new way to screw up a kid's show, in any case, my OC enters a new school and meets PunkGothjust plain weird versions of your favorite blade breakers...hehe


Don't own Beyblade or any character's other then Bluestar.

It was a Tuesday.

In April if I'm not mistaken, although It may indeed have been…well… May. The Sky was hidden behind a shroud of barely visible cloud that seemed to stretch from one corner of the brief city horizon to another, I looked at it for a little too long on several occasions, although the way I usually have to leave it's not like I'm rushing to go anywhere. And oh glee, guess where I had to be for the very first time this fine gloomy mourning?

If you said school you probably don't go to this "establishment". After my mom accepted a new job somewhere as somebody's office whore, oops, I meant _Secretary_, no offence to those of you who actually hold this occupation with dignity, but this lady couldn't type if her sagging life depended on it, oh, and the fact she has "friends from work" over four nights a week. A lot of attractive people at her job then or at least by the overweight cow's standards. I wouldn't go near those brush-cut slobs that reek of two dollar cologne.

I laughed to myself at that one, as many others had. Although they usually do so at me not with me, guys into guys are funny aren't they? Hmmm?

Oh right, by the way, my name's Bluestar, nice to meet ya', if you get by the hippie name your eyes will probably go right for the man-skirt. Wait, MAN-SKIRT?

Hehe, yeah, but you were warned by the yaoi comment weren't you? Yeah, Its not really a secret that I'm not exactly "straight" although I don't "restrict" myself by something as little as sex wink.

In any case, I had to get out of my crappy little eight room house before my mom woke up and took a chunk out of my face with her peeling plastic nails, so I'm not in all my usual eloquence , but bear with me okay?

Aside from the skirt I strapped on, complete with azure panels and loads of foxy silver chains , which fell from my thick leather belt all the way to the arch of my somewhat small feet, My combat boots are currently between laces sigh so my leather side zipper ones would do, although no one ever sees them through my leg wear so I doubted it mattered. I'd opted for something nice and baggy in the shirt department and ended up with something loose in the sleeves and forgiving around my practically non-existent stomach, standard black today.

Thinking to myself about all the little jocks that would probably beat me into the ground I lowered my head and sped up a little, a fading navy highlight sweeping onto my face as a gust of wind played off a strip mall that bordered the expansive high-school, I'm sure it had a name but I really couldn't care what it was. I raised my ring heavy hand and pushed it across my shoulder down my back, gaining a slight smile as I marveled at its length, when properly combed out it sat in the cusp between my scrawny legs and rear, and pretty darn healthy if I did say so myself. I know that's insanely long for a guy, but it makes me feel better to have it running like a river down my back when life sucks just that little bit more.

My boots scrapping against the gravel alerted me that I'd at last stepped onto school property. If I wore a watch I'd probably know I was thirty minutes early, just enough time for the rumor mill to start chewing up the new "fag" in a skirt.

I sighed again.

I really should have worn pants the first day…

And with that thought not two seconds in my head I felt a big surly arm throw around my shoulders, covered in a garish school jacket.

Great.

Five seconds on the property and it's all starting again. I shook my head…I knew what was coming next.

"Hay ya' cutie', ya' new here? cause I now the place an' I…" Came a stinking spew of "hip" half eaten words that could only have come from the owner of the burly football captain arm. And seemingly just to validate me, he swung his bronze, far too hairy mug way the hell too close to my ear and what came next is what usually gets me beaten into the sidewalk after school …

" Come on cutie' I'ma really important around here…" the inevitable pause that I knew signaled he'd figured out I wasn't one of the local skanks at his personal disposal, or for that matter even female.

"WHA' THE FUCK!" He screamed as he reeled back like I was made of acid, although I wish I was around times like these…

"She…Shesa…Sha" he stuttered as I dared at glance at my situation, The jock was indeed a bronze skinned muscle-head, wore two days of brown stubble on his somewhat chunky muzzle, even though his head was rife with obvious highlights. Behind him were two look-a-likes and some black guy with one of those preppy "zoo-york" trucker hats turned to the side.

"whuz iz it?" chimed the clone on the left, forcing some crappy _ghetto_ falsetto

"SHEZA…HE! THE BITCH IS A DUDE!" he cried as he little posse looked shocked at something, perhaps my hair, it has been two days since I washed it you know.

"HAHA….didn' know you wuz inta guyz man, ya' wanna make ou'?" piped in the black guy, his hat skewing and revealing a doo-rag beneath, the others were in similar states of humor.

"I thought He was a chick, his hairs in his butt man!" the captain (or so I assumed) defended himself, and then came the hurting, oh-so-much hurting.

"YOU FAGGOT! GET OUTTA" he didn't say were but did wind back his considerable fist and decked his class ring straight into my cheek, his ham sized fist missing my eyebrow ring luckily, although it was a small mercy. His left then came into my stomach and knocked out my wind, not to mention somehow taking half the hair out of my carefully set ponytail and splaying it in a frizzy disaster. He just beat what he saw from then. Cheered on heartily from his buddies, until he got tired and left me in a blood seeping pile beside some cunt-scaf wearing bitch (yeah I know, I don't like the word much either) who giggled to her faux-punk friend who both calmly ambled their way into the school.

Several minutes later, or perhaps more, as I said before I don't wear a watch… I awoke from my dizzy half-sleep on the grass and struggled my way to my feet, seeing that groups of kids were still milling around inside the glass cage that I assumed was the lunchroom within the school.

Feeling around my features I noted that my nose had begun to clot and my forehead was definitely gashed. The Jock & crew were no where to be seen thankfully, as I stumbled a few steps and noticed my slim backpack had spilled CDs across the grass.

I sighed.

At least I wasn't late and the football bastard was gone…

At which point as if on que someone grabbed me by my bruised shoulder from behind and made me shoot out from under the guy, slipping on the moist lawn, and then crashing straight down onto my butt.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I shouted as I whirled around and slapped away his grasping palm.

At which point I noticed that instead of a football ring and a fake tan, this new hand was sheathed in mesh, had sharpened nails swathed in black nail varnish, and studded cuffs almost to his elbow. Following it up I came to the puzzled face of a boy no older then me (17) with laughing brown eyes. Both were lined with a messy coat of black eyeliner, his shirt read "It figures, your mom does too" and had a patch just left of his naval, probably made from a red sock if I had too guess. His pants were a mass of home-made straps hitched to various joints of his tone legs. All-together quite the handsome, and dare I say cute package.

As a blush crossed my pale flesh, mottled with curdling blood from my nose I stepped back and began to stammer out an apology at screaming at a fellow well…non-jock, he cracked a toothy smirk ,closed his eyes, and threw his hand behind his head, grinning wildly he offered me his other fist and began to introduce himself.

"Err…Sup I'm Takao, an I'm glad to see that Outamaru didn't beat to a pulp," he extended his hand further and I warily grasped it. He shook them both a little too hard, for a little too long, "So... Are you new and stuff, I haven't seen you around, and I think I'd remember you" He pointed at my hastily re-gathered hair, noticing for my self at approximately the same time his own ponytail which swished happily with every one of his energetic words.

I nodded, gave a subtle bow/curtsy (in a skirt, remember?) to this newcomer, obviously the outgoing sort. I even smirked a little.

"Yeah..." I began scratching a piece of grass clinging to my posterior "my mom got transferred here or something, and…that...happens a lot...so don't concern yourself" I lowered my head and shoved the Disks in my hand into the front pocket of my battle scarred bag.

He looked genuinely disheartened…

"Sooo…you wanna come inside, I think I know someone who has bandages and stuff…If…If you want" He trailed of as I brushed my arm; my usual warmers were sorely absent today.

"Sure"

"Pardon?"

"Yeah...I could…Use some of that stuff"

He smiled and thrust his head at the school. "come on, You gotta meet Rei, his hair is longer then yours man!" he became a little overjoyed at having found a new guy to call a friend, and I at the prospect of meeting any friend this ecstatic (see: glue sniffing) boy had that rivaled me in the follicle department.

I giggled quietly to myself and took after Takao's rapid pace; it's going to be such a weird day today I thought, as he actually grabbed my hand, my blush returning in spades once more.

"Oh and Maxie too, and the Chief, they'll love you Man!" he called back to me as we whizzed by through the glass doors of the main building, held open with blocks of wood.

I merely let my mind wander a little, in the style that oh-so-many teenage boys are used too.

hehe... sigh only because I just HAD to put Takao (Tyson) in makeup, and let's face it he's the sloppy punk kind of guy hehe, just wait until you see what I do too poor little maxie hehehe scheme scheme


End file.
